White Wall
by westerlie
Summary: a mysterious boy and west miller try to overthrow the government
1. onion layers

West P.O.V.

I stretch lazily in the bed as rays of sunlight shine on my pale face. It's too early for this.

My name is West, I am nineteen years old.

I have classes in an hour, so I put on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. I can't believe I'm so poor that I can't afford clothes. This wouldn't have happened if my parents were around. But they're not. They were arrested for treason. I wonder why I wasn't too. Britannians are so full of themselves, I regret having their blood run through my veins. I put on black combat boots and light mascara and head out of the door.

The streets are full.

I walk in the direction of the university. It's a small private institution which is rather hard to get into. It primarily focuses on sciences. After Japan's liberation lots of Britannian professors remained and tried to adjust their methods of teaching to the new curriculum. I sigh as I walk into the building and head to class.

I sit next to a black haired boy. Lots of girls are head over heels for him. But I'm not like that. I'm different than the other girls.

"I like your hair," I heard him say. I cringed. "It's pretty."

"Thanks", I mumble.

Why did he talk to me? I take a closer look at his face. It looks painfully familiar. But before I could finish the thought the professor walks in and class starts.


	2. I've been here before

"So," he trailed off as I gulped, "do you have any plans for today?"

Shocked, I stare at the dark-haired boy as I pack up my stuff. _Can I not reply? Can I lie? Can I run away?_

"Not really..."

"Do you want to go anywhere with me today?"

_Not really x2_

"Um. Sure, why not?"

I sighed. I knew that I was going to regret this. Something was not right with him. It's in his eyes, then again I'm not then one to speak since mine are red. We leave the building and head over to the nearby cafe. We sat down at a table in the terrace and ordered drinks. I ordered a latte and he ordered lemonade.

"West," he began, and my heart sunk instantly, "I can help you find your parents."

How did he know!?

!?

?

"You might be wondering how I know that, " he continued as the general audience of this fic rolled their eyes at the writer, who just smirked in a _hey I'm the one writing this thing_ manner, "I can't tell you how, but I for sure know where to find your parents."

I immediately jumped up, and yelled.

"Where are they!?", I questioned. I missed my parents a lot. My life was never the same after they left and my uncle and aunt did not love me. They abused me every day and I was too scared to say anything about it. I would do anything to find my parents.

"I will help you out... Only if you help me out... Will you?"

I swallowed.

"...Yes..."


	3. goals

He smirked.

"Very well."

Myself, I was near laughing. I just agreed to some kind of a deal with a stranger whose name I don't even know.

"Who are you?", I asked cautiously, quietly, hoping that he won't catch the words. But he did, and his eyes flickered. And then I noticed it. He had purple eyes. Unnatural colour, just like mine. Suddenly, I felt more at ease with him than anyone else.  
I saw something nostalgic in his eyes and shrugged as he began to speak.

"Faustus Alford. Political Science major, nothing more."

Faustus Alford. Faust. Not the name I was expecting to hear. He did not look like a Faust, yet Faustus sounded like a name belonging to royalty.

"So let's get straight to business. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me overthrow Britannia as a whole. It is corrupted. It cannot sustain itself any longer."

"So you want to be like that Zero guy?", I asked, sipping on my latte, which has cooled down significantly.

"Zero is nowhere to be seen and something needs to be done before it's too late. Come with me West, we'll travel to the mainland and overthrow the Britannian monarchy. We'll be just like Zero."

_Just like Zero..._

I idolized Zero during the rebellion. He was my hero and I looked up to him. I wanted to be like him, I wanted to know him. I immediately said yes.

Faust bought us tickets for the mainland. As I packed up my bags I looked out of the window. After today, I am no longer West Miller. I am Id, a fighter for justice. I am going to find my parents and take down the Britannian empire. Tomorrow. Today I'm still West Miller and I'm still in my baby blue pajamas.


	4. Airplanes

Britannian airports were crowded. I knew this by experience. I did not bring many bags due to the fact that I did not have many belongings. Me and Faust rented a cab and we drove to out new home, a small apartment.

"Well," he begun as he unloaded his bag from the trunk of the car, "There it is. It might be small, but we don't want anything too eye-catching."

I nodded in agreement. If we were planning to proceed with this plan, then we would need to be very stealthy about our normal lives.

We walked in and unpacked. I began to prepare tea and Faust sat down at the table.

The room was silent for a while.

It was silent when we began to proceed with our plan. When we put on masks and posted the camera in front of us. Even when we hacked the national television, it was silent even then.

"People of Britannia," he began, breaking the silence with his ringing voice, "Cease your egocentric desires and your corrupt rule, for we shall come for you."

The camera had bad reception and was constantly flickering, but as soon as he finished his sentence, I cut off the transmission to make it shorter and more threatening.

We silently took off our masks and put away the equipment. The tea was cold now.


	5. Fathers of our Homeland

It was odd to see a new dynasty in charge of Britannia. They were much more cruel than the previous rule. Britannia was a dictatorship, yet the people knew nothing about it. They thought that they still had their rights and privileges.

The new emperor, Lupus Aloy was pacing back and forth, his guards eyeing him cautiously. Yesterday's show caused a national outrage, and himself he was disturbed. He hoped that a new rebellion won't start, Britannia can't survive another hit. And if he would fail to put it down the Aloy dynasty would go into history as a bunch of useless idiots.

"I need to track them down...", he said, "That man... and that girl with him... Miller!"

His guard came up to him and said while bowing,

"Yes your majesty."

"Track them down. Both of these hooligans. How dare they do this right after we...! Anyways it doesn't matter, just find them."

The guard bowed again and walked away, leaving the emperor alone. Lupus sat down on his throne. The room was almost completely empty, not counting his guards.

"Some thing just cannot be erased from history."


	6. adjustments

I woke up staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Beside me lied Faust, hoarding the only sheet we have. I get up and prepare the breakfast and soon Faust got up.

"We should go out today."

"Huh?", I gasped.

"No, no, not like that! Just get out of the house, look around and stuff like that. We have to adjust to the new environment.", he said calmly.

"Oh..."

Everything was moving so fast, I was not ready to go on a date with a guy I've just met a week ago. We have bonded quite a lot though, planning all these things. I put on a black dress which had no sleeves and a 'peter pan' collar. It reached my knees and the skirt was loose. I also put on white combat boots. Faust was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with white combat boots. We matched.

We went out on the streets of Britannia. I tried to keep a distance away from him, since I was still cautious of him. Something made me not trust him. There was something about him. Just in the way we looked, it was in his eyes, in his face.

After we looked around we sat down on a bench in a park.

"West," he called, "do you trust me?"

I nodded hesitantly. I couldn't say that I didn't. I didn't hand him my full trust, but I was not as cautious of him as I was before.

"Do you really want to proceed with this? With overthrowing Britannia?"

The last part was more hushed, but I heard it. I nodded. Britannia had a history of cruelty and unfair rulers. The current dynasty was much worse than the previous. Something had to be done. I had resolved this to myself a long time ago. I will defeat the Britannian rule and find my parents.

"West Miller," he said, touching my bare shoulder lightly, and that moment my vision went blurry, yet I could swear I could see him smiling, "Will you accept this power of the king?"

I gasped. My vision was black. I was not there anymore. I was somewhere far away, in nothingness. My fingers trembled as I managed to choke out the word "Yes".

Faustus Alford, you are a liar.

I know your real name.

Lelouch.


End file.
